


A Scanner, Darkly

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Boredom, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Evil Genius Lex, Lex Saves Clark, Lex Wins, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	A Scanner, Darkly

"Yes, of course the safety and security of our skies is of utmost importance. I just don't see how this is the best use of my powers."

"There can't always be a runaway train or an earthquake."

"I'm sure I'll be needed for something bigger than this."

"We know that. But in the meantime, It's a win win situation. Our equipment failure and your vision, put together..."

"Fine," Clark sighed and got to work X-raying. The carry-on luggage slid by inexorably, until he saw the designer bag with the handcuffs and dildo, and the initials AJL.

"Later, Clark," Lex purred, too soft for human ears.


End file.
